I'll Do You Before I Say 'I Do'
by seriousish
Summary: Before he's married to Mary Jane, Peter comes upon the Black Cat.


Every time he gripped a webline, every time his fingers extended to clutch a wall and haul him up a building, Peter felt the ring on his finger. And he knew that there was another, just like it, on Mary Jane's finger. He goddamn loved it. He was going to be a good husband, a good man, one day—a good father.

Another flick of his wrist; he let momentum whip him around, fired another webline, felt the ring as he swung into a dash over a rooftop, jumped, swung. Heard burglar alarms going off.

Twitched his head to the left to see a dark shape jumping from building to building, pumping arms and legs burnished black in the golden sunset. A length of webbing no longer than a jumprope whirled him around a water tower. He dashed over two brownstones, leapt into the air, let another webline carry him right behind whoever was fleeing the scene. He saw white hair whipping the air over a white fur collar. Felicia.

"Cat," he greeted, "glad to see you getting your jogging in. Staying active. What's that in your hand?"

"This?" Felicia asked, glancing at the jewel-encrusted scepter bobbing up and down as she ran with it in her hand. "No idea. Tripped over it, picked it up, bringing it to the lost and found now. Or maybe it might make a good paperweight."

"Uh-huh..." A police helicopter flew overhead. Felicia skidded to a stop, taking cover under a rooftop AC unit. Spider-Man, with nothing to hide, landed on top of it. Gave the chopper a wave. "You seem suddenly camera-shy."

"I have a pimple."

"I can't see it."

"You've been staring? Hard to tell with that creepy mask."

"Kids love my mask."

"Kids love PewDiePie too. Doesn't mean I have to like it. So, saw your name in the wedding announcements."

The helicopter was gone. Felicia scampered out from under her hiding place. Drawing a climbing line from her belt, she cinched it around a chimney pipe and walked down the face of the building. Peter crawled beside her.

"You read the wedding pages often?"

"Weddings make for good loot. Plus, lots of lonely bridesmaids."

"I'd make you my best man, if I didn't think your speech would be about us having sex for four hours."

"Don't wanna get MJ's hopes up?"

Felicia gave a little hop, letting the line swing her out, then physics brought her back through the open window she'd been descending to. She slipped right through, cutting the line so she landed on her feet unencumbered. As Peter vaulted in, upside-down, he saw it was her place. Or someone else had stolen that David Specter painting of him.

Peter hung from the ceiling. "Why don't you hand it over and I'll see if I can talk MJ into inviting you to the wedding? You can seduce all the bridesmaids you want."

"Spider, Spider, Spider—_what _would you even do with the Scepter of Amon-Tesh? Give it back to the authorities?" Felicia pulled aside a painting on the wall and unlocked the safe behind it.

"Yes."

"See? I can't trust you with it." She tucked the scepter into the safe. Locked it back up. "But I can give you something that's worth just as much."

"The Clippers?"

_Klik _as a claw sprouted from the fingertip of one glove, then unerring hooked in the eye of the zipper at her throat. She pulled it in one steady motion down the front of her body. Felicia had seen Mary Jane's body—she did enough lingerie photoshoots to sear it into Felicia's memory. And the girl was cute, Felicia could admit. Leggy, well-proportioned, with a sweet face and a nice smile.

But Felicia was _overendowed, _double F-cups bursting her unzipped catsuit into a vee of exposed flesh the moment the integrity of her latex costume was compromised. Instantly, Felicia's pale breasts sought the sun, goosepimpling as cool air washed over them, the suffocating heat of her suit escaping into the atmosphere. She knew what Peter was thinking as she toyed the zipper down to her groin.

He was thinking how Mary Jane was beautiful, and sexy, and he loved her. But she worked at what she did, even if she made it look effortless. Put on make-up, coordinated her outfits, put endless thought into how she swung her hips and leaned down to tease just a little of her breasts, and walking that thin line between style and crassness had made her a supermodel.

But Felicia just _was _sex. She stood there, just stood there, and the latex catsuit flowed over her like a million hands, endlessly touching her. She twisted—the latex barely wrinkling, seeming unable to part from her body, just tightening and flexing like it was trying to rip but never could—and Peter saw her ass. She didn't have to do anything there. The perfect bubble of it bulged from her proudly straight back, pushing the limits of her catsuit so hard that it clung not only across the sloping hills of her buttocks, but well into the curvature of her ass. It was painfully obvious she wasn't wearing any panties.

One long leg climbed up into the air with impossible flexibility, Felicia bringing her white boot parallel to her face. With a wicked smile at Peter, she extended her tongue and licked the shiny leather she wore from just under the fur trim at her calf to the bottom of her stiletto heel.

Then, graceful as a ballerina, Felicia bent her leg back down so that the heel she'd made so glossy with her tongue now rested on a small table. A stirring of her thigh muscle—Peter imagined he could see it pull taut, right through the latex that graced her like a layer of paint—and Felicia vaulted onto the tabletop. Facing away from Peter, letting him take another look at her ass, where the latex of her costume was so tight it was almost like her skin, like Peter could've just grabbed her ass and _had it _in his hand, the costume intangible, her warmth and her bare flesh all his the moment he touched her…

Felicia flicked her leg out again, stiletto heel leading the way like a sword, a graceful splitting of Felicia's legs as she reached out to touch a wall unit holding several controls for the room's heat, light, locks. One absurdly loud click of her heel and the sound system was playing something fast, something sexy. Peter didn't notice her hitting the other button.

* * *

><p>As it so happened, Mary Jane was admiring the sparkle of her new ring when her phone beeped. She quick-drew it, not looking away from her rock until the last possible moment, when she looked at the screen and saw that someone was sending her a streaming video. Maybe some guy's dick, maybe live footage of Iron Man fighting a dinosaur. She decided to take a chance. She was unlisted, and it'd been a good long while since her phone has last been hacked.<p>

Her phone's wallpaper was replaced with what looked like a spy camera's view of a ritzy apartment. Right in the middle of it… was that Black Cat?

* * *

><p>"Remember our dates, Spider?" Felicia asked, her voice dangerously low as she swayed to the music. For now it was soft and so was she, the instrumental carrying her like a gentle breeze blowing around a leaf. "We'd fight crime, live on the edge, risk our lives because there wasn't anything else they were good for. While you and MJ ate burgers. Went <em>dancing. <em>Well, I can dance."

The music hit. Felicia felt it push and pull inside her, shook her body the way it wanted her to, the way Peter wanted her to. Her flesh shifted and strained inside the latex catsuit, every motion jogging the zipper lower, her breasts getting closer to escaping.

"Mary Jane may have nice tits and she may have a nice ass, _but I _know what they're for…" Stopping except for a light, feline twitch of her hips, Felicia pursed her hands on the bottom of her collar's fur trim. Her latex had slipped so far that the darkness of her areolas peeked out; her fingers actually covered them. If nothing else, she was going to prove how desirable she was. She was going to take Mary Jane's man, have Peter crawling on the floor before she let him take her, too. "Take off your mask."

Peter ripped it away, revealing the lust and desire that twisted his sweetly handsome face. The music crescendoed—Felicia ripped open her catsuit—only gave Peter a tantalizing glimpse of her massive breasts before she covered them with her hands. The warm, soft flesh more than filled her hands; she squeezed them to remind Peter they were real, firm, begging for his touch.

Once he put his hands on them, they would be all his, resisting just a little when he squeezed, just enough to make it interesting. She saw him swallow, felt his eyes on her hands as she rubbed her palms across her nipples. Making them nice and stiff for him.

"Take out your cock," she ordered now.

He did, tugging his costume down over an expanse of his lower belly and off the erection that had swelled at his groin. It came out like a Jack-in-the-box, flexing itself upward nearly to his abs, straining, bulging, veins throbbing with power and life. Felicia admired the brazen escape.

She responded in kind, sliding her hands down to the vast undersides of her cleave so he could see her nipples, rock-hard as if begging for attention. She lifted her breasts, thumbing her nipples to show off how stiff they were, then licking the slopes of her breasts. With their size, it was an easy thing to lick all the way to her areolas. Peter groaned aloud as she played with her breasts right in front of him.

Felicia kissed each of her nipples in turn, like she was showing him what she wanted him to do, and with his fists trembling at his sides, Peter took a short, involuntary step forward as if his cock were tugging at him impatiently. Felicia's thumbnails snapped across her nipples, sending electric shocks through her tits.

"Are you a breast man, Spider?" she called teasingly. Turning. Giving him her back again, taking her hands off her breasts, so large that he could see the sides of them, even as her hands slid down her hips to squeeze her ass. Show him it was just as soft and firm and touchable and fuckable as her tits. "Maybe you're an ass man?" She barred her cleavage with one arm as she turned back around, using her free hand to pluck at her zipper again. Every flick of her finger jotting it down a little further. "Or are you a pussy man?"

"Why choose?" Peter asked, looking up at her as her finger ticked the zipper over her kinky pubic hair. "Maybe I'll just fuck 'em all."

Felicia cried out, a joyous laugh as Peter hauled her off the table, threw her down on a couch. His cock was so big and hard and long and big; he pulled her hands aside and looked at her costume, from the wide-open vee at her cleavage to the thin, tapered Y her zipper led down to. His breath was coming hard, noisily, as his eyes _devoured _her. He wouldn't let himself touch her yet.

"You know, you've been a very naughty girl today," Peter said.

"I haven't _started _being naughty."

"Taking things that don't belong to you…"

"It's not like I was taking it from the Egyptians—"

"Trying to seduce a married man…"

"Not married yet."

"I should punish you."

"It's the only way I'll learn."

"You know how I'm going to punish you?"

"If you say anything about jail time…"

Like she was no more than a ragdoll, he flipped her over, had her lying facedown on the couch. His gloved hands ran down her back, pushing her firmly down when she tried to rise, finally coming to her ass. He squeezed her flesh, twisting the latex between strong, powerful fingers. Spreading her asscheeks, teasing at her hole right through the catsuit. Felicia moaned, her frenzied mind believing he might actually penetrate her there despite the bulletproof material in the way.

Then his hand came down with a sharp slap that left heat spreading from her ass to her thighs, and flickering into her cunt. Felicia barely had time to gasp before his hand came down again, even harder.

"I think a spanking should teach you not to be such a _whore_…"

His voice was low. Felicia lowered hers as well. "But I like being a whore…"

He interrupted her with a hard slap to her round buttocks, sending them jogging inside latex that could barely contain their jiggle.

"I like it too," Peter said.

Felicia felt tremors in her sex as he spanked her in earnest, turning her ass into a heated mass of tender red skin, every chop of his hand burning in a little deeper, penetrating her more intensely. She was turned on more and more with every slap.

"I've been so bad!" Felicia cried, arching her back for every firm hit. "I like being such a bad girl…"

"And I like punishing you for it," Peter said, his whistling hand making her ass bounce up and down with the spanking, his head full of thoughts of Felicia's white ass covered in red handprints. "But I don't think you've learned your lesson. I need to _really _teach you…"

"Teach me," Felicia begged, "teach me!"

"I'm gonna to show you that when you keep teasing someone, over and over again, sometimes they just _fuck you—"_

"Yes!"

"They fuck you in the ass!"

His hands dug hard into her ass, stirring the pained flesh into renewed sensation, before his fingertips stuck to the latex and pulled. With an embarrassing rip, the material came free, exposing Felicia's punished ass to the world. She moaned as cool air hit her red-hot bottom.

She knew what he wanted next. Felicia crawled off his lap, onto the floor, hands and knees, waving her smooth ass around with her ripped latex suit hanging off her. "I'm such a whore, I'm such a whore," she laughed as she spread her knees wide apart, splayed her cheeks opened for Peter to see her anus just above the dripping lips of her cunt. Dropped down to her elbows so her ass was up high, waiting for his fuck.

Peter was right behind her, kneeling next to her, hovering over her subserviently offered body. He took his cock in his hand, throbbing so hard it seemed impossible it could get into her tiny opening. He brought it to the target and pressed forward, grabbing her undulating hips with his other hand, holding her tight with his superpower as he pushed in, slowly, smoothly, _in…_

"Too big, Peter…" Felicia grinned, "too big for even a whore like me. If only Mary Jane were here to help you fuck it into my asshole…"

His cockhead seared at her throbbing pucker, making blistering promises of what it would do when it was inside her tightest opening. But at the token sign of resistance, Peter hesitated. It was clear to Felicia that this was his first ass-fuck, that despite his confident words Mary Jane had never let him take her like this. She grinned even wider. She would take Peter further than Mary Plain would ever dare.

"C'mon, Spider. I can take as much cock as you can give me, in my ass or anywhere else. Here." Reaching into a pouch hanging off her belt, she retrieved a vial of lubricant. Not quite meant for this use, but she'd been thoughtful enough to check that it would work. "Lube me up."

Peter uncorked the bottle. That was all. "Beg me."

"What?"

"Beg me to give you lube, or it's going in dry."

Felicia felt her cheeks color. He really was treating her like a dirty whore. She loved it. His last fuck before he settled in for a life of monogamy. She wanted him to plainly use her, to get out every last kink he had in him.

"Please, Peter… please don't fuck me in the ass with your great big cock, not without lubing me up first. I'll need a lot of lube just to get your dickhead in me. Please, Peter!"

With a huffed breath, Peter started lubricating his cock, her ass. "It'll hurt," he warned her. Promised her.

"It'd better," Felicia said, remembering the last time she'd felt the pain of simply too much cock inside her. It'd been a long time for her. "It takes a real man to make it hurt like that."

Peter looked down at the engorged head of his cock, the tiny hole it was supposed to go into. He almost felt sorry for Felicia as he shoved it in, but to his surprise, he slipped easily into the Black Cat's body.

"Deeper!" Felicia pleaded. "I want your whole cock up my ass!"

He pushed again, a little harder, and half of his cock disappeared into Felicia's ass. The crushing tightness he had expected wasn't there. Her asshole was taking him almost as smoothly as her cunt would've.

* * *

><p>Mary Jane watched on her phone as the white-haired girl swung her hips from side to side, rotating the creamy moons of her buttocks, using her whole body simply as a plaything for his pleasure. She had seen how that first entry hurt, hurt like hell, but Black Cat knew as well as MJ that once his cock was all the way in, all the way <em>up <em>her grasping ass, balls pressed against her soft cheeks, cockhead almost in her trembling belly, then it'd be amazing. Almost better than having him in her pussy.

So Black Cat urged him on, swaying her impaled ass back and forth, encouraging him to start a slow thrusting motion set to the same beat. He answered her, slowly fucking himself into her hungrily seething body as often as she would have him. But him just letting her fuck him wasn't enough for Black Cat.

"Harder! Deeper! I want it _in _me! I want more _cock!_"

"If that's what you want," Peter retorted, the voice of Mary Jane's fiancé coming in crisp and clear over her phone's speaker.

* * *

><p>Pulling back, he nearly left her ass, but at the last moment he slammed forward against her soft cheeks, fully burying himself inside Felicia. The tightness that he had been anticipating finally hit, his prick in a vise from head to balls as his hips rolled, his hilted cock rutting back and forth inside Felicia's ass. It felt spectacular. Better than ever before.<p>

"That enough cock for you?" Peter asked smugly.

Felicia looked back at him with a wink, whipping her hair out of her face. "Never. But it's a great start!"

* * *

><p>Mary Jane's eyes were wide and disbelieving, seeing the entire length of Peter enter Felicia's widely-stretched anus. From the way the Black Cat screamed, Mary Jane was sure she would faint, but instead she began to fuck furiously against him.<p>

Peter wasn't having it.

* * *

><p>His confidence growing, Peter grabbed Felicia's shoulder in one hand, reached under her and groped a tit in the other. Held on tight to both as he fucked into her.<p>

Felicia pulled her asshole taut, punishing herself with an aching tightness that felt too good to ever be wrong.

"Am I hurting you?" Peter asked, and if Felicia tried hard, she could pretend he didn't care. That made it somehow better.

"Yes!" she moaned, "it hurts so good! You're splitting my ass in two, don't stop, _fuck my ass! _And slap it, _slap it!"_

He fucked against her reddened ass for a good minute, the slap of his loins against her buttocks spanking enough, then his hand crashed against her ass, sending a jolt through her whole body, and the pain mixed with her pleasure like oil and vinegar. They ripped apart and Felicia felt his cock so deep in her, deeper than anyone had ever gone, deeper than Mary Jane would ever take it. She closed her eyes and came harder than she ever had before.

Peter kept fucking her ass even as she moaned and clenched, his breath ragged, his pulse hammering against his skull. His suit was clammy with sweat and his cock was pushing against the vice-like grip of Felicia's ass like a bomb about to explode. He stopped just before he came. Then Felicia took over.

* * *

><p>Eyes now virtually bugging out of their sockets, Mary Jane watched as Peter drilled himself in and out of Black Cat's anus, stretching it taut as Felicia's ivory hair tossed wildly from side to side like it was caught in a storm. The Black Cat's blood-red lips were twisted in an animal grimace of ecstasy. And once again, Mary Jane knew what she was thinking. How good it felt to be fucked in the ass with the woman her sodomizer had vowed to marry seeing every second of it.<p>

* * *

><p>The savage fucking had its say on Felicia's straining body, overcoming any willpower she had, letting her know she would be coming <em>now. <em>"Peter, I'm gonna come, gonna _come! _Come with me!"

"Are you gonna be a good girl and take all my cum?" Peter asked raggedly, speeding his strokes.

"Oh yes, yes, all of it!"

"It has to all go in your ass! Every little bit!"

"Shoot it in me!" Felicia demanded, bracing herself for the scalding impact, imagining gallons of it, oceans of it. "It's mine, not Mary Jane's! I want it! I want it now!"

Peter closed his eyes and just fucked, letting his orgasm come over him. "You've got a tight fucking ass, Felicia. A nice, tight ass. You were made for getting fucked up the ass!"

He bucked one last time, then he was burning into Felicia's ass, his cum even hotter than Felicia had expected, liquid fire splashing inside her.

"God, it's killing me!" Felicia shrieked. She was mad with orgasm, insane with pleasure. "Don't stop!"

Peter grunted, fucked into her again, again. A fresh batch of cum each time. Every time he thought he had finished, his cock pumped out more. Like Felicia's body was sucking the seed from him.

Mary Jane had never seen anything like the way Peter and Black Cat came together. Their superhuman bodies clashed and jerked against each other, like they were fighting. She saw Peter's cock swell and redden, becoming a weapon, and then the inferno of his cum into Black Cat's obscenely milking anus.

The wildness of it, the lack of even a hint of inhibitions, the complete shamelessness of how they surrendered to each other… Mary Jane had partied hard, but never _that _had. It felt more like something you'd pay to see, on stage in a sleazy Mexican cantina, not something that would happen between a society lady and a sometimes member of the Fantastic Four.

She covered her head with her arms like she was trying to keep the images in. He'd fucked her. He'd fucked her so hard, he'd made her his, as surely as a wedding ring.

* * *

><p>Minutes, hours later, he was dry as a bone. Peter pulled himself audibly out of Felicia's slushy ass, saw the cum inside threatening to spill out. A quick <em>thwip<em> and he'd covered her ass with webbing, sealing it inside. Felicia moaned gratefully, drawing her knees up to her breasts, curling up into a ball around the orgasm she wanted to hold inside her forever.

Peter stepped over her, bringing his cock down to her face, wiping it off with her hair. Then running his hand across her cheek. Felicia smiling as she felt his glove on her flesh, one last time.

"I may be a whore," she said grandly, "but I'm your whore."

She closed her eyes, falling into a long sleep.

Peter let her keep the scepter.

* * *

><p>"So," Mary Jane asked when he got home, "how was your bachelor party?"<p>

"Nothing fancy," he told her. "Just found Felicia. Gave her one for the road."

MJ smiled, remembering it. Those big tits shaking as Peter fucked into her.

Mary Jane had had her wicked way with Peter; gotten him to the point where he'd taken her admonition to sow his wild oats to exactly where she'd meant it. But she still didn't think he was ready to know that she'd been watching the whole thing. It might make him even more neurotic; somehow.

"Well, don't get used to it. In a week, you're a married man. And then I'm keeping you all to myself."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Except for anniversaries, of course," she said. "But I expect to be in on those. Felicia doesn't have anything against threesomes, does she? Or redheads?"

"No. Nothing." Peter smiled to himself. Once a year sounded like about as much Felicia as he could handle. "She's a total whore."


End file.
